


The Doors Are Open, The Wind is Really Blowing

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Closer [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the heat of passion that would surely ensure on this night, it was best for you and Chrom to leave the door open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doors Are Open, The Wind is Really Blowing

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I've been eager to post something FE-related, especially for Chrom, whom I have accepted into my heart and soul as my husband! I hope you enjoy!

It was a cool night in Ylisse, but the warmth of love shared by all of its people was definitely noticeable, both by individual couples and as a whole. Today, on a known holiday dedicated to expressing one's affection to their lover, it was more than fitting for the wedding of the newly anointed Exalt of Ylisse and his faithful tactician.

You remembered when Chrom suggested the date. The two of you alone in the throne room, you asked whether the day had some significance, he became rather flustered and said that it seemed appropriate. At that moment, a snooping Lissa poked her head into the room and chirped, "It's because this sappy brother of mine wants it to coincide with a romantic holiday!" Beginning to giggle mischievously, she added while winking at you, "With planning like that, perhaps you're rubbing off on him!"

Gaius, who just so happened to be passing by in the adjacent hallway while munching on a chocolate bar, didn't waste a beat as he quipped, "Or maybe Chrom's the one rubbing _on_ -"

"Enough!"

Your poor lover's face was pink with embarrassment for the rest of the day.

However, finding this suggestion utterly precious, you agreed.

And it truly was a wonderful choice.

It was as though all of Ylisse were uniting for the sake of love. With the fanfare of your wedding and the boisterousness of your reception behind you both, all with your dear companions in attendance--and mischief, such as Frederick trying to stop Gaius from fleeing with the wedding cake while Lon'qu insisted on cutting said treat with his Killing Edge--you and Chrom returned to his bedroom to spend the rest of your evening together in peace.

Together, as a wedded couple.

The door that lead out to the balcony was left open, allowing a refreshingly cool breeze to enter the room. With how busy today was, your skin was more than relieved, even if your husband was more than willing to keep your body flushed with heat.

He was so forward, eager, _hungry_. Though he was not being overly aggressive, you could tell he was in dire need by the way he almost tore your wedding clothes apart while keeping you pressed to the bed, both by his hands on your wrists and his lips over yours.

When the two of you parted, he started down at you with utmost affection, even as he grinned, "This certainly beats the tent, does it not?" He couldn't help but wince as he recalled an unfavorable moment. "Especially with Frederick popping in every so often."

Laughing, you nodded in agreement before your lips trailed against his jaw, your hands gliding along his bare back, "I would say so."

He sighed with content and brought his face to your neck. Nuzzling your skin gently, he murmured, "Though, anywhere with you is always paradise to me."

Now you were the one who would be flustered for the rest of the day.


End file.
